


Perhaps some pie?

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Come play, F/M, Moresomes, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but no actual eating, mentions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Another request of Ganodi and her adventures





	Perhaps some pie?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the special person for requesting me again! I had a lot of fun writing this piece, it came a lot easier than the other one I had just been working on, this is more of my usual stuff! I hope you like it, and once again, thank you so much for your continued patronage!
> 
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

Yet another festival, exactly what Ganodi was looking for. After how much fun she'd had at the festival earlier in the month, she was looking forward to perhaps having just as much fun at this one, granted she was able to find a tavern or similar place. Walking around the main festival street, she checked out the stalls that were set up all along both sides, people harking their wares as people flocked to and fro.

 

A mouth-watering scent caught Ganodi's attention, and, lead by her nose, she walked further down the street, turning a few corners. The people around her thinned out as she got deeper into the town, though she didn't have to go too far to find where the smell was coming from. A small stall was nearly hidden by the shops around it. "Feather Family Pies," the sign above it said, and a few young men, the oldest not older than thirty but the younger in his early twenties, greeted her.

 

"Good afternoon, miss!" The eldest man cried, giving Ganodi a bright smile. He had messy red hair and a splattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, as did all of the other men behind the counter.

 

"Welcome to Feather Family Pies, run by my brothers and I!" The youngest piped up, holding out a big pie for Ganodi to see. It was steaming lightly with a golden brown crust, delicious looking berries filling it. Ganodi's stomach growled loudly, and she smiled at the boys.

 

"Well, I most certainly would like to buy one!" She said, watching as the boys celebrated, "But I'm afraid I don't have any money." She gave the boys a wink before they could sag in defeat. "How about I pay you in a different way?" It didn't take more than a few minutes for the brothers to drag Ganodi behind the stall and to the clearing behind it.

 

"What kinda pay are you thinking about, miss?" The eldest asked, unzipping his pants and pulling out his dick. Ganodi couldn't help but lick her lips, which she was sure all of the boys saw.

 

"Well, how about I suck all of you nice boys off and let you dump your loads down my throat. I've been told that I give a mean blowjob," Ganodi laughed, dragging one finger over her lips, laughing again as she watched the boys' eyes follow her finger.

 

"Mmm, but we could get a blowjob from any old whore in the city," the youngest sighed, "How do we know you're the best cum dump in town?" Without saying anything, Ganodi kneeled in front of the boy and pulled his zipper down, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his flaccid dick out. She didn't waste a moment before sticking the head into her mouth, sucking on the sensitive skin, looking up at the man.

 

"Oh fuck, that's not bad," he laughed, gripping the back of her head. "But can you take it when I fuck your slutty throat?" Instantly, he began bucking his hips into Ganodi's mouth, slamming her head down on his cock over and over, groaning loudly as she made choked sounds and drooled around his cock. "Fuuuuck, she's pretty good for a common slut. She's nice and tight, she really milks you. Do you want my cum, slut? You gotta work for it, then." Winking up at the man, Ganodi upped her game, twirling her tongue around the dick in her mouth, running it over all of the flesh she could as the man continued to fuck her mouth. It didn't take very long for him to cum hard in her mouth. Pulling back, Ganodi opened her mouth and let all the men see the white cum pooled in her mouth, swirling her tongue around in it before finally swallowing, moaning once her mouth was empty.

 

"Thanks for the food," she sang, laughing, "Your cum was so thick, are you sure you're draining your balls often enough? It's not good for your body if you don't cum often enough. If you don't want to use my mouth I can let you use my pussy as your cum dump. You've got to take good care of your cocks, boys!"

 

"Fine, we'll use your mouth and your cunt as our cum dumps," the eldest decided, motioning his brothers to swarm Ganodi. Swarm they did, eager hands taking her clothes off and pulling her legs apart, one of the brothers quickly thrusting inside of her pussy, beginning to thrust rapidly.

 

"Bro! She's tight as fuck! I think she really gets off on being treated like a fuck toy!" The man laughed, high-fiving his brother before going back to fucking into Ganodi's pussy.

 

"Oh yeah, right th-there, fuck me hard, big boy," Ganodi moaned, back arching as the man pummeled her pussy. "Take all that sexual frust-tration out on my pussy, just go ahead and pound my pussy into submission, m-make me your bitch!" Tossing her head back, Ganodi was unable to speak more as her mouth was filled with a cock, one of the brothers takign advatage of the free hole.

 

"Come on in, bro, the pussy's great!" The one fucking her laughed, stilling as he came inside of her and pulled out sloppily, not caring as globs of cum slid out of her cunt. His brother took his place, using his cock to press and the cum back inside Ganodi and use it as lube to fuck her even faster. It didn't take long for Ganodi to be in the heights of bliss, unable to focus as she was fucked seven ways from Sunday.

 

By the time all the men were finished, Ganodi was gushing cum from her pussy, licking her lips to gather the remnants from the blowjobs, digging her fingers into her pussy, she gathered all the cum she could and brought it to her mouth, licking her fingers clean.

 

"You know, I think I'm going to be too full to have pie," she lamented, laughing as the boys around her eyed her with lust once again.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
